


Almost

by StainlessSteelShipping (kistytac)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Second meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kistytac/pseuds/StainlessSteelShipping
Summary: Prompt: First Time Holding HandsMolayne meets Celina again, and does what he can to make her comfortable.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Life is short. Don't waste ur time hatereading this. Go outside. Smell the flowers. Do something you would actually enjoy instead.)

Even though Alola was known for its warm, tropical climate, the highest peaks on Ula’Ula were always pretty chilly. Even Nanu wore actual shoes whenever we went up there, and sometimes even a fully-sleeved jacket.

Today was one of those days, and I should have realized it as soon as I saw him reach for his heavier coat. As it was, I must have been distracted by one of his Meowths, because I had completely neglected to grab anything other than a jacket as we left.

Nanu had only taken me up to Mt. Lanakila once before, to let me catch a glimpse of the pokémon league that was being built there. At the time had warned me about the cold, so I had been able to properly bundle up. This time, however, I was caught unprepared, and I found myself shivering at the top of the highest mountain in Alola without even gloves to warm my hands. Instead, I had to make do with shoving them in my pockets, keeping my arms close to my side in a rather pathetic effort to keep warm while Nanu discussed plans with a contractor.

I was jerked out of my thoughts of hot cocoa and snuggly blankets by a loud “Aloooooola!” piercing the icy air. Our group looked over to see Professor Kukui marching happily up the mountain, waving at us. I was shocked to see him actually wearing a shirt under his lab coat for once (it was too cold up here even for him, I supposed), but even that vanished the moment I saw that he had someone with him.

Molayne looked just as surprised to see me, and I smiled in an automatic greeting, taking my hand out of my pocket to quickly wave at him. I regretted it immediately, though, and shoved my hand right back into my coat, the tips of my fingers already tingling from the short exposure to the cold.

“There you are, Kukui,” Nanu said in his flat voice, waving at the professor and Molayne, “Oh good, you brought him too. Come on, they want you to look over some of these plans as well.”

With a nod of Nanu’s head, the contractor led our group into the building that would soon be home to Alola’s very own pokémon league. Unfortunately for me, the central heating was far from getting installed yet, and I spent much of the time hanging back while the men talked over plans for each room for the Elite Four, particularly Molayne. The contactor seemed very interested in what he had to say, and as I watched him, I found myself rather interested as well. I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but every time Molayne smiled, I could feel butterflies going crazy in my chest. And when I saw him laugh at a comment that the contractor had made, I could have melted on the spot, despite how chilly I was.

Soon, their conversation was over, and Kukui and Nanu were taking up the contractor’s attention now. I was starting to get tired, and was looking around for somewhere to sit down when Molayne came over to me.

“H-hello again,” He said with a bit of a stutter. His face looked red as well, but I assumed that was due to the cold. I smiled at him, but I couldn’t maintain eye contact for very long before bowing my head shyly.

“Hey,” I replied, suddenly feeling a little warmer. I could hear him let out a nervous half-chuckle before he spoke again, his voice actually cracking a little.

“Y-you, um. You look…” He hesitated, and I looked up to see him struggling to form the right words. He reached up to mess with his hair nervously and I couldn’t hold back a smile as a felt a warmth begin to bloom in my chest.

“Chilly and uncomfortable? Because I totally am,” I answered with a shrug, “I didn’t know Nanu was coming up here today, and I completely forgot to grab gloves or a scarf…”

“O-oh dear. That’s no good!” Molayne exclaimed, and began to look around the nearest seat. He wound up leading me over to some benches that were still wrapped in plastic and sitting down with me on them.

I thanked him, even though I still could not stop shivering. The cold plastic wasn’t the most comfortable, but at least I was off of my feet. I kept my hands shoved deep in my pockets as I huddled in on myself, and before long, Molayne was leaning over and watching me with concern.

“Would you, er… D-do you want my jacket? F-for an extra layer, o-or something?” He asked, already starting to slip his arms out of the sleeves.

“N-no!” I laughed, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Then you’d be cold! I couldn’t ask that!”

“It’s really no problem!” Molayne reassured me, smiling so sweetly I forgot about my own discomfort for a moment. He kept his jacket on after all, and I noticed him glance at my hands, which were still on his shoulders.

Then, he did something that made my heart jump into my throat. Very gently, and with his own hands shaking visibly, he reached up and took both of my hands in his. I was surprised by how warm he was to the touch, despite the cold temperature of the air surrounding us.

“A-ah… You really are chilly, huh?” He said softly, a hint of a nervous chuckle to his voice. I almost couldn’t hear him over the pounding of my heart.

“U-um. Yeah… T-thank you,” I was all I could bring myself to say as I stared at our hands, and when he gently squeezed them, I could have fainted right then and there.

“Well, I-I can’t just let you be cold… I-I mean, what kind of gentleman would just let a lady suffer like that?” He was smiling at me again, and before I realized what I was doing, I had turned my hands around in his to grip them back.

We met each other’s gazes, and, for a moment, it was like the whole world stopped. I didn’t feel cold anymore, and the other people we were with had been completely forgotten. For just a second, Molayne and I were the only two people on earth. Even his face looked like it was coming closer to mine…

“Ooooh! You’re being awfully forward today, aren’t you cuz? Just can’t help yourself around a pretty girl, yeah?” Kukui’s voice suddenly exclaimed, completely shattering the moment between us. We both turned to see him grinning brightly at us, while Nanu hung back with a smirk on his own face. Even the contractor looked like he was smiling to himself as glanced at us over his clipboard. I could feel my face begin to burn, and Molayne’s hands immediately go clammy.

“I-it’s n-nothing like that!” He exclaimed, and I could feel him jerk his arms as if to pull away from me, but to my pleasant surprise, he kept his grip on my hands firm.

“Uh huh,” Kukui laughed, crossing his arms. I could feel Molayne shaking slightly now, and I noticed his face going pale. I had to say something.

“I forgot my gloves!” I blurted out, causing Kukui to shift his focus to me, “Molayne is being kind enough to help me warm up.”

Nanu said something but I didn’t catch it. Kukui seemed to, however, and burst out laughing.

“Well, as long as you’re fine with it, I guess that’s all that really matters, yeah?” He said once he had caught his breath. He gave me another grin before turning back to Molayne and continuing, “Anyway, we’re all done up here. Nanu and I are gonna head back down the mountain, but if you two are, eh, feeling cozy up here, you can take your time, yeah?”

With that, he flashed us both one last, bright, wide smile and turned around on his heel, following Nanu out the building. The contractor had wandered off somewhere already, leaving Molayne and I alone in the unfinished room. After a moment of silence, we both looked at each other, and then down at our still-clasped hands.

I couldn’t help myself. Now I was the one laughing, and I held on to Molayne’s hands a little tighter for a moment while I collected myself. He laughed himself, though a little more hesitantly, clearly unsure about what I found so amusing.

“Come on,” I finally said, standing up and pulling Molayne with me, “let’s go get some Malasadas, okay?”

“O-okay!” Molayne eagerly agreed, squeezing my hands before releasing one of them, so we could walk next to each other as we made our way down the mountain, hand-in-hand.


End file.
